Sonic Human Genesis
by thesoniczone11
Summary: There has been multiple stories of Humans turning into Sonic Characters. but this is My version. I hope I do a good job on this. EDIT: I'm not going to immediatly continue this story. I'm going to re-write it. Because I dont like the intro.


_Sonic ran across the Metallic base, Bashing Badniks and Quick Stepping passed weapons and obstacles, While Tails was flying high heading for The Doctors super computer. Knuckles was Swinging his fists everywhere searching for the Master Emerald that was stolen By that Egg shaped maniac before that annoying bat gets to it. _

_Team Dark was on a mission to find ot what Dr. Eggman was planning. But Rouge was also secretly looking for "her" Master Emerald before that Red Echidna. Basically, Everyone was there. _

_Amy, Cream and Cheese, and Big and Froggy were trapped in Eggmans prison hidden deep in the Base. _

_Silver and Blaze were looking for Eggman Nega, Who stole the Sol Emeralds and the Time Stones, he was going to use them to assist in Eggman's ultimate plan! Egghead has stolen the Chaos Emeralds, Sol Emeralds, Time Stones, Rings of Order, World Rings, Sacred Swords, Jeweled Scepter, the Master Emerald, Everything. He has made the Ultimate Weapon. It is Unknown what it exactly is. But They were goanna find out. _

_As Tails reached Eggmans computer, He quickly accessed the Eggnetwork and begi his search for Eggman's plans. When he finally found it, He was Shocked. He gasped, printed the plans and immediatly went looking for Sonic. _

_Knuckles destroyed Eggmans gaurd Robots and busted down the door. He finally found the Master Emerald. But it was hooked up in some type of Machine along with the Chaos, or Super, Emeralds. He tried to get it out, but got hit with 10,000 volts of Electricity. "Grrrrrr, EggMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNN!" He yelled._

_Tails ran into Shadow, Rouge, and E-123 Omega. He immediatly showed them the Doctor's plans. "Shadow, Rouge, Omega, Doctor Eggman is planning... "_

_"Eggman NEGA!" Silver and Blaze called out simultaniously. "Why Hello there. I see you followed me all the Way here." The maniacle Scientist greeted. "EGGMAN NEGA! TELL US WHAT YOU AND DR. EGGMAN ARE PLANNING" Silver ordered. "Where are the Sol Emeralds!" Blaze's World would die without them. Silver's Time might be destroyed If he didn't Defeat the Doctors in time. And he was finally about to find out who the traitor was that destroyed his world. "Okay then..., I'll Tell you..."_

_Sonic Burst into the Prison Cells. "SONIC! I knew you'd come to rescue m-" "Amy, theres no time for any of that, we gotta get to Eggman!" He bust Team Rose out of the prison and Sonic Boosted all the way to Find Dr. Eggman._

_When found Eggman in some wierd Machine. "Well if it isn't Sonic!" "Eggman! What are you planning" "If you want to know, you'll Have to fase me in My Death Egg Robot that you fought so long ago as Hyper Sonic, But this time theirs no Emeralds to turn you into Super Sonic, Hyper Sonic, or whatever Super Form you have now." Sonic was Shocked, This was gonna be tough, He than smirked and chuckled. "Hehe, Eggman you know you'll never win. I'll ALWAYS defeat, And I dont need the Chaos Emeralds to turn SUper, 'cause I have my own Super Form that I can use without any power Source." He said this while CHarging a Spin Dash. WHile Spinning in place, Cyan blue orbs of light began being absorbed by the Blue Hedgehog. As Sonic Stopped Spinning, He was Glowing a Bright Cyan Blue colors. "Ready... " Sonic began. "Uh Oh" Eggman quickly flew away in his machine."GO" SOnic Dashed At lightspeed towards Eggman. They went at ligtspeed all over The Base. _

_Tails was still trying to find Sonic when He saw a bright blue stream of light pass by him at Super Speed. "Sonic!" Tails Flew as fast as He could to catch up._

_Sonic bashed in Eggman's Giant Robot 3 times already! "Give up already, You Know I'll defeat you!" "Are you sure about that?" "SONIC!" Someone called Out. "Huh?" Sonic Looked around and saw the yellow Twin-Tailed Fox desperatly trying to catch up. "What is it, Tails" "(pant) Sonic..., (pant) Eggman is (pant) Planning to (pant) wipe out all Mobians and (pant) wipe out the WHOLE UNIVERSE!" Tails collapsed right then and there. "WHAT?" SOnic boosted 100 times the speed of light and used his Lightspeed attack on Eggmans Robot and Destroyed it. "Eggman! Dont do this!" "You think you can stop me from Doing THIS!" He pressed a button on a remote in his hand. "...oh no..."_

_Knuckles saw the Emeralds glow a Bright White. along with all the other mystical objects. Then their was a Bright Flash!" "NO!" Knuckles yelled. _

_"No... we're too late." Shadow told his teammates. _

_" OH NO!" Silver and Blaze Yelled. "OH YES!" Dr. Nega yelled with Joy._

_As Big saw the White Light, he just got confused. "Amy, Whats the Light for?" Amy gasped. "Oh NO! SONIC!"_

_The whole base got swallowed up in a Bright Light. Along with South Island, Then The Whole Planet. _


End file.
